


Mickey and the Daleks

by mickeylovesian



Series: Gallavich One Shots [2]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is introduced to Doctor Who</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey and the Daleks

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the prompt" “Ian gets addicted to a TV series/book/game and won’t come to bed and Mickey gets jealous."

“Evry1 @ sox game. Free house.” Mickey read the text over again as he opened the Gallagher’s gate. He ran up the steps and banged on the door.

“It’s open!” Ian called from inside. Mickey opened the door to see Ian lying on the couch watching TV. Ian nodded at Mickey and then quickly looked back at the TV.

“What are you watching?” Mickey asked, sitting in the chair. There was a girl hanging from a balloon in what looked like the middle of a battle.

“Doctor Who,” Ian said.

“What?” Mickey asked. Now the girl was being sucked down a blue tunnel like thing. 

“It’s a British sci-fi show. It’s on Netflix; I’ve watched like seven episodes today,” Ian said, pausing the show.

“Well come on, turn that shit off and get on me,” Mickey said, taking off his shoes.

“Let me just finish this episode.”

“Fuck the British man, this shits gay,” Mickey said.

“You want me to stop this ‘gay’ show, so I can put my dick in your ass?” Ian, asked, turning to Mickey.

“Fuck you. One episode,” Mickey said, getting out of the chair and moving to the couch. “Move over, firecrotch.”

*

Of course, that episode ended on a “to be continued”, so they watched the next one. Ian kept pausing it to explain to Mickey about how the TARDIS was bigger on the inside, how Rose was his companion and that he just the Doctor, not Doctor Who. By the time Fiona called Ian to let him know that they were headed home from the game they had one episode of the season left.

“I should go,” Mickey said, standing up.

“I’m sorry we wasted all our alone time on the show,” Ian said, walking Mickey to the door.

“Whatever man, there’s always tomorrow. Plus, that Captain Jack ain’t so bad to look at,” Mickey said with a grin.

“Fuck off,” Ian said. 

“See ya tomorrow,” Mickey said. Ian said goodbye and was about to close the door when Mickey turned around. “Hey Gallagher?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t watch the next episode without me,” Mickey said. Ian agreed and as Mickey walked out the gate he heard him mutter, “Fucking Daleks.”


End file.
